Feeling everything
by White Spins
Summary: Cosa sarebbe disposta a fare Rachel purché Quinn ritorni al Glee club? E' quello che vorrebbe sapere proprio Quinn.  Fanfic che si basa sugli avvenimenti dell'episodio "The Purple Piano Project".


Stai cercando di ricordare come sei finita così. Con lei.

Eri entrata in bagno dopo aver finito di pranzare nella mensa, avevi ancora mezz'ora di tempo prima che cominciasse la lezione di spagnolo, quindi avevi intenzione di passare quel tempo ad esercitarti, come fai tutti i giorni, del resto.

Ti stavi lavando le mani, quando è entrata lei, chiudendo a chiave la porta dietro di se, inchiodandoti con uno sguardo predatorio. Lei era una leonessa, e tu eri la sua preda.

Avevi balbettato qualcosa tipo 'Cosa posso fare per te?', indietreggiando cautamente, perché ti sentivi un po' intimorita da quel suo avvicinarsi così lento, con quegli occhi magnetici e pericolosi.

Sì, hai ammesso a te stessa che trovi il suo nuovo look decisamente sexy ed eccitante, ma allo stesso tempo avresti preferito accorgerti prima del suo cambiamento, avresti voluto aiutarla, prima che pensasse che tingersi i capelli di rosa, fumare e frequentare persone poco raccomandabili, fosse la soluzione, l'unica via d'uscita.

Ma adesso ti ritrovi con le spalle letteralmente al muro, lei che si avvicina sempre di più a te, un mezzo sorriso stampato sul suo volto, un sorriso di chi sa cosa vuole. Siete praticamente a pochissimi centimetri di distanza, i vostri corpi si toccano a malapena, e vedi la sua mano sinistra alzarsi, fino a posarsi sul muro accanto alla tua testa.

"Q-Quinn?" balbetti insicura, temendo la sua presenza fisica così vicina, ma allo stesso tempo godendo di essa, perché mai siete state così vicine, mai ti saresti sognata che un giorno Quinn Fabray, la ragazza più bella che tu abbia mai conosciuto, ti avrebbe in pratica appiccicata al muro, facendolo senza violenza.

E poi senti sussurrare al tuo orecchio "Cosa saresti disposta a fare affinché io ritorni nel Glee club?" e avverti un brivido correre lungo la tua schiena, perché senti tutto, senti il calore del suo respiro contro di te, senti l'odore di fumo e chewing-gum, misto a qualcosa di suo, qualcosa che è unicamente Quinn.

Sei inebriata da queste sensazioni, e con scarsa lucidità riesci a rispondere solo con una parola.

"Tutto" sussurri piano, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare di assorbire il più possibile questo momento così surreale, e sei quasi convinta che forse in realtà è solo tutto frutto della tua immaginazione, delle tue fantasie nascoste.

Ma poi senti le sue labbra scontrarsi con le tue, una mossa che non avevi previsto e che quindi inizialmente ti coglie di sorpresa, facendoti sgranare gli occhi.

'Quinn mi sta baciando, Quinn mi sta baciando, mi sta baciando!' pensi mentre senti la sua lingua cercare la tua, e al primo tocco non puoi fare a meno di emettere un piccolo gemito, facendo nascere un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra di Quinn.

Chiudi gli occhi e ti perdi, ti perdi completamente in lei, in questo momento e non riesci a fare niente se non sentire, buttando le tue braccia attorno al suo collo, per poi passare una mano tra i suoi capelli rosa, stringendoli delicatamente per tenerla a te, nel bacio più appassionato, più selvaggio che tu abbia mai condiviso con qualcuno.

Ma all'improvviso senti il calore della sua mano sul tuo seno, e inizialmente sei confusa, perché non ti sei neanche accorta di come lei abbia intrufolato furtivamente la mano sotto la tua maglietta, ma poi, come se colpita da un secchio pieno di acqua gelata, ti stacchi bruscamente, con una sola preoccupazione in testa. Finn.

"Finn…oh mio dio, Finn…" dici guardando per terra, le tue mani sulle spalle di Quinn, come per sostenerti.

Alzi lo sguardo e trovi i suoi occhi nocciola che ti scrutano intensamente.

"Quinn n-non posso farlo…non posso fargli questo!" esclami quasi con disperazione, mentre lei ti tiene adesso con entrambe le mani sui fianchi.

Non vorresti sentirti così a tuo agio in questo momento, perché non è giusto, nei confronti di Finn, della vostra relazione…non è semplicemente giusto.

Ma poi senti il respiro di Quinn accarezzare il tuo viso, per arrivare fino al collo, per poi baciarlo con una delicatezza che non immaginavi possedesse, e baciarlo ancora e ancora, facendoti sentire le gambe di pasta frolla, come se non avessi quasi più il controllo di te e del tuo corpo.

Senti la sua bocca salire, baciando centimetro per centimetro, fino ad arrivare al tuo orecchio, mordendo lievemente per un secondo il lobo.

"Non dovrà mica saperlo, sarà il nostro piccolo segreto" mormora lei, tornando poi a baciare il tuo viso con quella strana ed insolita delicatezza.

Quell'unico, piccolo, filo di controllo a cui eri aggrappata scivola dalle tue mani quando lei allontana il suo viso per poterti guardare, ed è lì, in quei suoi dannati occhi che ti hanno messa nei guai, che vedi racchiuso il suo desiderio, l'intensità del bisogno che ha di te.

Nessuno prima d'ora ti aveva mai guardata così, né Finn, né Jesse, né Puck.

Nessuno ti ha mai fatto provare sensazioni così primitive con un solo sguardo, come se avessi bisogno solo di sentire, sentire tutto, le sue mani su di te, lei dentro di te.

E il bacio che accompagna questi tuoi pensieri è puramente carnale, un bacio che incita a qualcosa di più, ad osare.

"Ti voglio Quinn" sussurri con respiro affannoso sulla sua bocca "per favore."

Ma lei non si fa pregare due volte, e mentre la sua bocca trova nuovamente la tua, la sua mano scende,scende, arriva dove non hai mai permesso a nessuno prima d'ora di toccarti, e non puoi fare a meno di alzare la testa e chiudere gli occhi, perché non avresti mai immaginato di poterti sentire così.

Non avresti mai immaginato tu e Quinn Fabray in questa posizione, lei con due dita dentro di te, facendoti perdere la tua verginità nel bagno della scuola, tu che emetti gemiti incontrollabili e non riesci a smettere di passare le tue mani sul suo corpo, attirandola a te mentre lei ti scopa con un'incredibile foga, come se stesse per finire il mondo.

Poco dopo senti il calore dentro di te aumentare, senti che ti riempie, riempie ogni fibra del tuo essere, e hai bisogno di sentire completamente Quinn, la vorresti toccare come lei sta toccando te, scoprirla sotto ogni aspetto.

Ed è in un bacio furioso che senti esplodere quel calore dentro di te, stringendo il corpo di Quinn al tuo come se fosse l'ultimo appiglio alla tua sanità mentale, perché niente di tutto quello che hai appena fatto, che lei ti ha appena fatto, ti sembra vero.

Perché una cosa così sbagliata non dovrebbe sembrare così giusta, no?

Una cosa così sbagliata non dovrebbe far stare così bene.

Senti un bacio leggero sulla tempia mentre Quinn esce da dentro di te, e ti manca già quella magnifica sensazione che solo lei può darti.

Sai benissimo che ti sei cacciata in guai seri, soprattutto quando lei, aperta la porta del bagno e pronta per uscire, si ferma, si volta verso di te e ti dice con quella sua voce suadente "Ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio alle prove, Rachel."

E te non puoi fare a meno di sorridere soddisfatta.


End file.
